


Same Face, Different Smile

by Anonymous



Category: DSAF, Dayshift At Freddy's
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Timelines, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossing Timelines, Dayshift at Freddy's Fangame, Established Relationship, Evil Ending and The End, Evil Jack and Davetrap have a lowkey toxic relationship, Evil Jack and Good Guy Jack switch places in the timeline, Explicit Language, Fuck Henry my homies hate Henry, Getting Together, Good Jack and Dave are gay idiots who wont confess, Henry is the only person in this fic that is homophobic, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, No murder in my christian fanfic, Swearing, Timeline Shenanigans, Unhealthy Relationships, Yes Dave and Jack are gay uwu, again kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Jack wakes up, he find himself to be in another timeline, one where he committed atrocities he couldn't even imagine himself doing. At the same time, the other Jack responsible for these crimes is going around pretending to be him. Now, he has to find his way back before it's too late, while dealing with the guilt that he will have to doom one timeline to save his own. Good thing both Daves are willing to help get their respective Jacks back.aka, Bad Jack and Good Jack switch places and Dave notices that it ain't his orange baby
Relationships: Dave Miller/Old Sport | Protagonist (Dayshift at Freddy's), Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: Anonymous





	Same Face, Different Smile

Jack Kennedy hated mornings.

Sure, he was used to waking up early back in the days when he was an employee at Freddy’s, but that was nearly thirty years ago. Thirty years of being alone. Until he decided to open his own diner, allowing him to relive his glory days. He’d never admit that he secretly loved working at Freddy’s, especially since he was literally forced to work there. Jack couldn’t deny how entertaining it was to interact with his co-workers and all the random situations that occurred at the place.

After opening his own diner (Uncle Jack’s Family Diner, to separate it from Freddy’s as much as possible), he slowly learned to get up in time to drive out to and from the restaurant. Didn’t mean it was very fun though. However, today was different.

Before he even opened his eyes, he felt a large weight practically hugging him… then the smell hit him. Whatever was on him smelled like a rotting corpse, like him but worse.

His eyes shot open to see a sadly familiar green bunny animatronic. The Springtrap, aka Dave Miller’s feral side stuck in a springlock suit, was seemingly asleep on top of him. 

**WHAT THE FUCK IS DAVE DOING HERE?** Jack gently tried pushing away Dave’s head, which rested on his shoulder, to no avail as it just rolled back. 

“Dave? Goddammit, Dave, wake up,” The orange man shook him with his only free hand, his other one being held by one of Dave’s.  **Wait what?**

When he denied Dave’s offer, he expected him to follow him home and kill him, not cuddle and hold hands with him. 

_ “Why are you still holding his back, idiot?”  _ The narrator spoke into his head,  _ “You can easily let go.” _

“Shut up,” Jack mumbled out loud, which, of all things, was what woke Dave up.

There was a split second of silence as Jack and Dave made eye contact, the orange of the two half expecting the other to reenact The Bite of ‘87 all over again. Instead, Dave grinned down at him, with a surprising lack of bloodlust in his eyes.

“Sportsy! Good morning!” Dave snuggled into his neck, before being pushed away instantly by the flustered man beneath him.

“Dave! What are you doing here?”

“I followed ya! I know I’m not supposed ta leave the diner but it’s so damn borin’ without ya! So I left right before phoney locked up and here I am!”

“I- What?” Jack asked, not knowing what the murderer was going on about.

“I mean, that old phone didn’t even notice when I walked right outta the restaurant! That’s what happens when ya get an older model.” 

“Old Phone? You mean Harry?”

“Yeah sure, I dunno his name. All phoneys are the same anyway… so, ya wanna go eat?” Dave sat up excitedly.

“Hold on… so you’re not here to kill me?

Dave’s expression dropped almost instantly, “Kill ya? I’d never kill ya, sportsy! Are you okay? Why in the world would ya think that?”

“But… I rejected your offer! You should hate me!”

“Rejected me?” Dave tilted his head, “Whatcha talking about, Old Sport? Are ya sick? Did ya have a weird dream or something? Is it about the creepy fuckin game in ya workshop?”

“My- I gotta go, I’ll, uh, be right back,” Jack rushed out of the room, leaving a confused Dave on the bed by himself. He rushed into the workshop to find… that the ‘creepy fuckin game’ hasn’t even been turned on yet. 

**Narrator, did I dream up the whole Flipside or something?**

_ “No? I don’t think so? Unless someone just fucked with the both of us?” _

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jack quickly plugged the game on, ignoring the spiderwebs covering the back of the cabinet. Entering the Flipside, it was already different than he remembered. The building around him was more broken down than usual, dust covering everything. Where he originally found Dave, he was met with an empty room. At least, it WAS empty.

Several footsteps echoed throughout the nearby hallways, both metal and regular sounding. A hoard of lost souls and haunted animatronics slowly creep in, eyeing him. His own sister, Dee, among them. He almost sighed in relief until he saw her staring at him with nothing but pure rage.

“Dee? What-”

_ “Don’t say my name, monster,”  _ She hissed.

“What? D- uh- Puppet, something’s wrong!”

_ “Is that so? Oh, how sad,”  _ She spoke sarcastically,  _ “You want to know what was wrong? TO BETRAY US! TO BETRAY FREDBEAR!” _

“Betray you? What are you talking about?”   
  
_ “Don’t play dumb with me! Do you know how many more souls have come to The Flipside since Fredbear brought you back? I should’ve expected you to follow us here. Of course killing us wouldn’t be enough! Why not continue to torment us, right? We even found your own companion, no doubt you would’ve followed closely.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ “Wh- Dave? D-did you kill Dave?”

_ “You sicken me. You’re more concerned about a child murderer than the victims! I’m embarrassed to have once called you my brother!” _

“No, sis, you don’t understand! I think-”

_ “I DON’T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK!”  _ Dee roared,  _ “YOU TOOK AWAY SO MANY LIVES AND EVEN CONTINUE TO DO SO! I CAN’T EVEN STAND LOOKING AT YOU! YOU EVEN SLEEP IN PETER’S OLD HOUSE! HOW DARE YOU TAINT HIS HOME WITH YOUR EVIL!?” _

“Sis...”

_ “Even if we can no longer have our Happiest Day, the joy of ending your miserable existence will be enough,”  _ As Dee ended her sentence, the robots and souls around Jack began to close in.

“Dee… I’m not the person you think I am… but whatever you think I did, I’m sorry. Good-Bye, sis,” With that, Jack managed to escape from the Flipside right before any of them got close enough. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Opening his eyes, he was back in reality, standing in front of the game.  **What the fuck? What’s going on!?**

_ “Your guess is as good as mine…” _

“Sportsy? Are you in there?” Dave’s voice came from the other side of the door, followed by gentle knocking. 

“Uh, yeah…” Jack opened the door, seeing a mildly scared looking Dave. 

“Where were ya? I looked all over the house for ya! I even checked in here, the backyard, the extra room-”

“You entered the other bedroom?! Did you touch anything?!”

“Relax, Old Sport, I didn’t lay a finger in there. It was obvious you didn’t want anyone touchin’ it based on how much dust was covering everythin’,” Dave rested a hand on Jack’s shoulder, “But I’m more concerned about where ya went. I thought somethin’ happened to ya!”

“I- uh, doesn’t matter… I’m fine now…”

“Are ya sure?” The aubergine man looked at him with so much concern that it hurt Jack’s heart just a bit until he remembered who he was talking to.

“Yeah… Yeah, I’m fine. I need to take a walk… stay here, please. I don’t want people nearby complaining about a creepy animatronic with guts spilling out of it.” 

“If that’s what ya need, I’ll wait here for ya, Sporsty. Just bring back somethin’ to eat, will ya?” Jack nodded absentmindedly, already heading towards the door, “Good, stay safe, carrot cake.” Dave pressed his robotic face up to Jack’s cheek, as if he were kissing him, “love ya.”

“H-Huh!?” Jack flushed at the pet name.

Dave panicked, jumping back a little bit, “Sorry, Sportsy, was that too cheesy? I- I didn’t mean for it to be! You said we can be more intimate and I can’t really kiss ya and ya said ya didn’t wanna kiss something that smells like a rotten piece of shit so I just thought a cute name would work better and uh- I can stop if ya want-”

“No, uh, I was just caught off guard- Uh, we’ll talk about this later, okay?” Jack slowly started walking back towards the front door. Since when did he start dating Dave of all people? Davetrap specifically was the worst possible option of the two!

“Uh yeah, okay, sure! Be back soon…. Please…” Dave’s ears drooped a bit as Jack exited the house, leaving him alone like Jack did at the old diner.

  
  
  
  


Jack had made his way to a nearby park he often visited when he needed time to think. Peter made a pretty good choice of where he decided to live. It was a really calm neighborhood, so it was usually quiet, even during the day. The loudest it got was during New Years and The Fourth of July, but that was the case for most American neighborhoods. 

He watched as doggo after doggo walked by, all of them coming up for a few pats before walking away to… wherever they went. Now that he thought of it, they all went towards the same direction…

**_“JACK,”_ ** A sudden loud voice that wasn't the narrator caused him to jump in the bench he was sitting on,  **_“SORRY, FRIEND, I DID NOT MEAN TO FRIGHTEN YOU.”_ **

In front of him, a familiar bright golden figure faded into existence, towering over him. The Real Fredbear stood on his back legs, looking at Jack, almost curiously. 

“Uh, hi? Are you here to kill me too like the lost souls?”

**_“NOT TODAY,”_ ** he replied, which was only slightly assuring,  **_“I KNOW YOU ARE NOT THE JACK EVERYONE KNOWS.”_ **

“Wait, you do? Do you know what happened to me? Or to everyone else?”

**_“I’M AFRAID YOU ARE IN ANOTHER TIMELINE, JACK. THIS IS AN ALTERNATE DIMENSION WHERE YOU MADE VERY DIFFERENT CHOICES, AS YOU MIGHT HAVE GUESSED BY NOW.”_ **

“What did I… or what did the other me do?”

**_“THE JACK THAT BELONGS TO THIS TIMELINE ACCEPTED WILLIAM’S PROPOSAL. HERE, YOU SLAUGHTERED MANY ALONGSIDE HIM. INSTEAD OF ENTERING THE FLIPSIDE TO RESCUE THEIR SOULS, YOU KEPT IT AS A SORT OF SICK JOKE, KNOWING HOW MANY SOULS WERE TRAPPED INSIDE. YOU OPENED A DINER, IN THE HOPES OF FINDING YOUR PARTNER, WHO OF COURSE, COULD NOT RESIST RETURNING TO YOU. YOU AGREED TO HELP WILLIAM KILL A CHILD EARLIER THIS WEEK. YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE TO ME AND EVEN ATTEMPTED TO KILL ME.”_ **

“I… Jesus Christ… How did I end up here? How do I get back?”

**_“I WILL BE HONEST WITH YOU, I HAD CONSIDERED NOT HELPING YOU AT ALL. I THOUGHT THAT THERE MIGHT BE A CHANCE YOU CAN FIX THE MISTAKES THE OTHER YOU MADE, YET I REALIZED I WOULD ONLY DOOM YOUR OWN TIMELINE. I AM TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW YOU GOT HERE BUT I AM STILL UNSURE. AS TO HOW YOU CAN RETURN, I ALSO DO NOT KNOW. WHAT I DO KNOW, IS THAT IT MAY HAVE TO DO WITH THE SHADOW DOGGO. HE MAY KNOW BEST ON HOW TO RETURN YOU TO YOUR TIMELINE.”_ **

“Wait… Does that mean the other me is at MY home?”

Fredbear looked down sadly,  **_“I BELIEVE SO. AS LONG AS YOU ARE HERE, YOUR FRIENDS ARE IN DANGER. HE WILL RUIN YOUR LIFE WITH A SMILE.”_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dave walked back and forth in the prize room, anxiously awaiting Jack’s return. He knew he would come back, he always does! But seeing the other Dave try to sway his orange baby to his side made Dave nervous. Now that Jack denied his request, what would happen? Would he be in danger? Would other Dave try to kill him? Fuck, he hated not knowing. 

Jack still had a few days before he was supposed to arrive, so The Pup- Dee decided to do one last sweep of the current level of The Flipside just in case they missed someone. God, Dave hated being alone but there wasn’t anywhere else he could go nor anyone else to talk to. Dee barely tolerated him, Jack was gone for weeks, and any other lost soul there would probably assume he was there to hurt them. 

With a sigh, Dave slid onto the other side of the counter, looking for anything to mess with. He found the typical stuffed animals, erasers, old candy, and cheap plastic rings when he heard footsteps in the hall coming towards him. He ignored it, noticing it wasn’t metallic so he assumed it was Dee. Until he realized Dee doesn’t even have feet.

“Hello, Dave,” Jack’s familiar voice greeted him. Dave looked up, probably a bit too excited, prepared to tackle the man in a hug until he saw his friend’s face.

He's stared at Jack’s face for hours and never did it ever look the way it did now. Never did Jack’s face have the power to make his own blood run cold. Never did Jack ever have such a creepy ass smile on his lovely face.


End file.
